


Sore Loser

by codewc (orphan_account)



Series: Russdoc Birthday Week [5]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bets, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/codewc
Summary: anonymous request: fic based on murdoc winning and russel coming last in that ad pls





	Sore Loser

Russel lets go of his grip on the steering wheel, the seat creaking as he leans back and sighs. This was not how he was expecting things to go. If Russel had known that this would be the result, he wouldn’t have agreed to that stupid fucking bet.

 

_“First place; I get a kiss,” said Murdoc, jutting a finger against Russel’s chest, “from you.”_

_Russel chuckled, thinking it was just a joke. And it wasn’t like Murdoc was going to get first place anyway. Noodle was going to win. No doubt._

Russel sits up when he sees Noodle approach. He rolls down the window and leans out slightly. The sun forcing him to squint.

“Hey,” he calls, and Noodle turns her attention to him, “what was up with that?”

Noodle hesitates for a moment. Her eyes dart around and her fingers fidget. Russel almost smirks at how terrible of a liar she is.

“I don’t know what you mean,” is all she can manage, and retreats before Russel can try to coax anything out of her.

He huffs as he leans back into his seat and runs his hands over his face. Why is everyone always working against him?

And then, as if on cue, Murdoc invites himself into the car. He shuts the door and turns to Russel with a grin Russel wishes he could punch.

“Hey,” Murdoc says playfully, tilting his head.

“Hey,” Russel replies, looking Murdoc over. Murdoc is still grinning, leaning towards him without breaking eye contact.

“You won the race,” Russel says, regretting it immediately.

“I know,” Murdoc says, his voice peachy, “isn’t it great?”

Russel doesn’t answer, and lets the conversation go quiet as Murdoc waits.

“How do I know you didn’t rig it?” Russel whispers lightly, still pondering as he says it. Murdoc scoffs and shifts in his seat.

“How would I rig it?” Murdoc asks, genuinely, and Russel finds himself in a corner.

He couldn’t blame Noodle, really. She made it abundantly clear that she didn’t trust Murdoc enough to make any more deals with him. And Stuart doesn’t speak to Murdoc that often, if at all. Russel, biting his lip, considers his options, and turns back to Murdoc.

“Later,” he decides, and Murdoc pulls the funniest look as Russel slides out of the car without a care.

 

* * *

 

 

Days pass without a problem. This stresses Russel out more than it should. Murdoc seems to have no problem with waiting, which can only mean that he _isn’t_ waiting.

Oh, fuck.

 _This isn’t the best time to be thinking about this_ , Russel concedes as he tries to keep up with Noodle.  

He’s amazed at how she can effortlessly skip for miles. Both she and Stuart are terribly excited for this. Russel gets the impression that their enthusiasm is competing with one another.

_“So, see, pink is like this universal colour-“_

_“-magenta,” Noodle corrected._

_Stuart glared at her.  Not that she could tell._

Russel is the first to climb into the elevator given the chance to stand still for a few minutes. Murdoc follows him, of course. Russel ignores the way Murdoc hovers next to him, his hand brushing Russel’s shoulder and how, even if Russel couldn’t see it (he feels it), the way Murdoc smiles. Ignoring it doesn’t change things, though.

“You still owe me,” Murdoc whispers, and Russel feels at least fifty waves of embarrassment.

Stuart and Noodle were right in front of them, goddammit.

“I know,” Russel replies dryly. “Thanks for reminding me.”

Murdoc moves even closer – Russel could feel Murdoc breathing on him. He sniggers slightly, brings his hand back up to Russel’s shoulder.

“You’re welcome,” he lowers his voice, “though I’m loving the wait; you’re getting lovelier by the day.”

Russel scoffs, but can’t bring himself to respond.

“Just lemme know, yeah?” Murdoc’s hand falls back to his side, “wanna look just as good for you.”

Before Russel can tell Murdoc to piss off, that he’s tired of Murdoc’s nonsense and that this bet was stupid and that he doesn’t owe him _anything_ , the elevator doors dings open. Russel takes a breath in and out again before stepping out of the elevator with the rest of them.

 _Later,_ he reminds himself.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s got to get it over with.

He can’t sit around and wait for Murdoc to stop waiting. There’s something about the AMA happening later today. Something that’s telling Russel that if he doesn’t kiss Murdoc now, he’s going to be a careless asshole and blab it to everyone.

So, Russel does.

They’re alone in the kitchen. Russel takes him by the collar and pulls him forward. The kiss is chaste and underwhelming, but Murdoc looks unbelievably pleased when Russel pulls away.

“What changed?” Murdoc teases. “Do I really look that good?”

Russel rolls his eyes and leaves Murdoc smiling to himself. He pretends he doesn’t hear Murdoc’s whistling as he walks away.

 

* * *

 

 

Now Russel’s mad. Okay, not _mad_ , but irritated.  

The way Murdoc holds himself in the AMA; how proud he is throughout feels like a jab at Russel. It’s like he’s shoving the fact that Russel caved in his face.

So, Russel has his chin in his palm and he’s being a bit snappish. He’ll admit to that. But, when that question rolls down his screen, he feels the terrible need to vent.

_Hey, Russ, who’s your fave band member? – Gonza116_

Russel looks over his shoulder at Murdoc, who blows a kiss at him. He huffs as he types.

_I can give you my least favourite. He smells of stale cigarettes and lube. And no amount of baths will shift it. - Russel_

**Author's Note:**

> my gay gorillaz blog is @russdoc on tumblr


End file.
